The present invention relates to a switching device to be operated by means of a cylinder lock, which device comprises a switching element mounted for rotation on the core of the cylinder lock.
Known switching devices of this type are designed so that, by turning the core of the cylinder lock, the switching element mounted thereon contacts the actuating surface of, for example, an electrical switch. This means that the force of impact of the contact element on the actuating surface is dependent on the force used to operate the switch. If too much force is used, this can result in damage to the switching device.